<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Subconsciente by pcyooda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757912">Subconsciente</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda'>pcyooda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:09:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24757912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pcyooda/pseuds/pcyooda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>baeksoo | universitário | lemon</p><p>Kyungsoo não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo consigo.<br/>Baekhyun não era nem de perto alguém com quem convivia ou falava, era só o garoto estranho do seu grupo de estudos de história contemporânea.<br/>Então por que, em todo o universo, havia sonhado com ele daquele jeito?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun &amp; Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Subconsciente</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oi amigas por favor não me julgar pelo lemon desgraçado pois literalmente é o segundo que eu escrevo e to aqui na cara e na coragem postando isso pq como sempre me apeguei no baeksoo e eh isto<br/>Boa leitura amores</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em>O quarto estava um pouco escuro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não era um breu, a luz da lua ainda iluminava por algumas frestas que lhe deixava escapar pela janela. Mas era escuro o suficiente para que Kyungsoo não conseguisse ver quem estava na sua frente, além de sua silhueta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Encontrava-se deitado na cama com as pernas levemente abertas e as calças abandonadas no tapete felpudo do chão do quarto. Eram suas calças favoritas, mas nem mesmo isso podia desviar sua atenção para o que aconteceria ali.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byun Baekhyun estava nu bem na sua frente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O corpo magro e estreito era uma visão bem-vinda aos seus 4.5 graus de miopia. Não podia nem ao menos mover um centímetro de sua atenção para longe dele.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O garoto o tinha na palma das mãos e na ponta dos dedos.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aproximava-se vagarosamente de Kyungsoo, como se estivesse lhe testando. Queria que toda a sua atenção recaísse sobre ele. O que o mais baixo fazia com todo prazer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo praticamente lhe comia com os olhos. Cada pedaço da pele do rapaz era aquecida apenas pelo seu olhar. Não conseguia desviar. Estava totalmente viciado, alucinado, sem qualquer tipo de direção a seguir além daquela.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O garoto sorria debochado enquanto sentava no seu colo, bem em cima de sua excitação. O pedaço de pano de sua boxer preta era a única coisa que separava a pele de Baekhyun da sua. Mas logo isso já não iria ser um problema.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun esticou os dedos longos até o seu peitoral. Não era do tipo que malhava. Seu corpo era magro, bem magro na verdade. Mas mesmo que não sentisse vergonha de estar ali com ele, ainda era estranho para si ver outra pessoa lhe admirar daquela forma.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Byun parecia estar olhando para algum tipo de estátua grega.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O sorriso que dava dizia extremamente todos os seus pensamentos. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo só podia lhe retribuir de volta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Você esperou muito?" Sussurrou baixinho perto de sua orelha.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O moreno apenas acenou com a cabeça, sem saber direito como agir perto dele.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eu também, Kyungsoo. Esperei tanto. Só conseguia pensar no quanto eu esperei pra te ter assim comigo. Nunca achei que um dia isso se tornaria realidade." A mão lhe acariciava os mamilos, fazendo Kyungsoo se contorcer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Aquilo era um pouco demais, não esperava nada como isso. Seu nível de tensão sexual já estava tão elevado que qualquer toque a mais poderia ser fatal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun subiu com as mãos até suas costas. Fazia algum tipo de massagem que apenas servia para que sua libido aumentasse. As mãos lhe tocando com a pressão certa, descendo até o quadril e parando na bunda avantajada. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo sabia que muitas pessoas gostavam dela. Mas o fato de Byun parecer lhe adorar, o excitava cada vez mais. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eu preciso vê-la." Kyungsoo apenas concordou com um aceno, contorcendo parte do seu corpo. "Vire pra mim, Soo." Byun se levantou, enquanto esperava que o mais baixo obedecesse o seu comando.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>E ele o fez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Virou de bruços na cama, exibindo a parte traseira em favor do outro rapaz. Baekhyun ria baixo enquanto aproximava do seu corpo vulnerável.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Encaixou as pernas entre as suas, e se agachou, ficando de cara para as duas bandas arrebitadas do moreno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As mãos de Baekhyun não demoraram para lhe dar a devida atenção, massageando cada uma das bandas devagar, com uma pegada suave primeiro e logo depois aumentando sua força enquanto respirava profundamente atrás de si.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Você é tão gostoso, Kyungsoo. Tão gostoso." Os elogios faziam o garoto ficar vermelho, mas também lhe excitava.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não sabia processar a voz de Baekhyun sussurrando pra ele no puro estado de êxtase. Era demais. Aquilo já era demais.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Os dedos ligeiros foram até o cós da cueca que vestia que logo foi abaixada com delicadeza e maestria. Tirou-a por inteiro, passando por suas coxas até os pés do moreno. Baekhyun parecia ter feito aquilo várias e várias vezes. Passava os dedos vagarosamente pela pele, lhe arrepiando. Quando parou de repente suas carícias, voltou com os toques com um dedo só em partes aleatórios, como um piano. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun riu baixo, e rouco novamente.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Há várias pintinhas aqui, o que será que eu devo fazer?" Kyungsoo resmungou, sem conseguir falar muito.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O outro apenas ria baixo dos seus movimentos. Parecia se divertir com a sua falta de controle perto dele. Mais do que isso: parecia se deliciar com esse fato.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Você tem uma bunda maravilhosa, Soo." Dizia com verdadeira admiração. "Eu quero muito ela pra mim." Isso chamou a atenção do rapaz.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Você o quê?" Estava virando a cabeça para vê-lo melhor, quando sentiu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Molhado e quente, os lábios de Baekhyun sugavam sua lombar com vontade. Kyungsoo se contorceu, voltando a deitar de bruços na cama.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>O menino usava a língua como nunca havia experimentado antes, lambendo e chupando a carne com vontade. Os seus beijos eram profundos, e desciam pelas bandas com pequenas mordidas que logo eram aliviadas pelo maior com beijos castos. Seus lábios abriam e fechavam com intensidade, parecendo realmente como um beijo na parte traseira.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não demorou muito para que ele intercalasse os beijos com carícias. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Os dedos do maior passavam por boa parte de seu traseiro, apertando mais forte dessa vez, o que fazia Kyungsoo gemer rouco. Estava tão excitado que quase havia gozado ali mesmo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun de repente ficou por cima de si, encostando a pele levemente suada na sua. Chegou com os lábios perto da orelha de Kyungsoo, e sussurrou baixinho:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Quero que chupe pra mim, Soo. Chupe com vontade o que eu te der." O moreno concordou com um aceno, afetado demais para falar com palavras.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun colocou dois dedos sob os seus lábios, que logo adentravam em sua boca quente. O maior fazia movimentos de vai e vem, antecipando o que viria depois. Eram ritmados para que Kyungsoo se excitasse mais. Já estava duro o suficiente para começar a chorar pela dor, mas Byun apenas movia os dedos pelos seus lábios, sem nenhuma intenção de brincar com o seu membro.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Use essa boquinha linda pra mim. Quero que imagine que seja eu ali, que é a mim quem você chupa." Murmurou no seu ouvido como uma cobra que era.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mas Kyungsoo só podia lhe obedecer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Chupou seus dedos como se estivesse lhe chupando. Os lábios grossos se arrastavam pelos dedos, e a língua se contorcia entre eles. Podia sentir a excitação de Baekhyun na sua entrada, e sua respiração descompassada perto do ouvido. O ar quente passava pelo pescoço do garoto arrepiando a pele por inteiro. Kyungsoo gemia enquanto aproveitava o combo de sensações. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>O garoto retirou os dedos de seus lábios, lubrificados pela sua saliva. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Bom garoto." Foi tudo o que disse, antes de sair de cima do seu corpo ficando ajoelhado entre seus pés. "Preciso que empine essa lindeza pra mim, Soo. Quero ver sua bunda aqui em cima." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"O-o q-que vai fazer?" Baekhyun riu baixo com escárnio.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Te levar ao país das maravilhas." O mais baixo não questionou.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apenas confiou no que ele disse. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Empinou o traseiro, curvando o corpo para baixo. Sentia os dedos abrirem as duas bandas separadas e passarem levemente sob a sua entrada. Kyungsoo gemeu alto dessa vez, tinha certeza que boa parte do dormitório havia escutado. O choque da temperatura gelada do toque de Baekhyun no traseiro era muito prazeroso. Nada como havia experimentado antes. Queria se contorcer novamente, mas Baekhyun o segurou no lugar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Fique aqui." A voz era um pouco autoritária. "Não se mexa. Estou tendo a melhor visão da minha vida." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>O moreno nem o menos pode responder antes de sentir um dedo inteiro dentro de si. Encaixava perfeitamente, e podia sentir os outros molhados sob a suas bandas. Kyungsoo empinou mais pra trás como um reflexo, pedindo mais de Baekhyun. Precisava do seu contato. Queria senti-lo perto de si.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"B-baek." Gemeu baixinho, enquanto o outro aumentou a velocidade de suas investidas em resposta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seu dedo se movia rápido entre as paredes de Kyungsoo, como se tivesse sem controle algum.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Geme mais, bebe. Geme pra mim com essa voz grossa. Você não sabe o quanto eu esperei pra ouvir seus gemidos." Baekhyun facilitou mais um dedo, alargando mais a entrada.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo gemeu feroz no fundo de sua garganta.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A velocidade com a qual lhe masturbava enlouquecia seus sentidos. Já podia sentir pontadas em seu ventre, avisando-lhe do orgasmo que estava por vir.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Um terceiro dedo completou a insanidade do prazer que estava sentindo. Com a outra mão, Baekhyun segurou o seu membro, agachando-se também para conseguir beijar parte da sua bunda. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Com os dedos envoltos na sua intimidade, o garoto lhe massageava. O masturbava das duas formas sem perder o ritmo. Acariciava suas bolas, subindo até o membro e dando uma atenção maior à cabeça. Kyungsoo podia sentir o pequeno orvalho na ponta que logo foi substituído pelo polegar do maior. Baekhyun descia e subia os dedos pelo membro do rapaz como de estivesse tocando algum instrumento. Era pacífico, mas o aperto era intenso, o que apenas fazia Kyungsoo delirar. Sentia o membro abraçado no calor de sua mão, e quando alcançava a base, os dedos desciam até as bolas do moreno. Não achava que seria capaz de aguentar por mais um minuto sequer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun também pareceu entender isso, pois se retirou de cima de si, puxando sua bunda redonda até o seu colo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Senta em cima de mim, bebe." Dizia com a voz totalmente rouca e muito esforço.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo lhe obedeceu. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Colou o corpo suado com o seu e esperou pelos próximos movimentos do outro. Não demorou pra sentir o toque de suas mãos sob seu tronco. Baekhyun acariciava seus mamilos, puxando-os de leve e apertando até que ficassem mais sensíveis. Kyungsoo gemeu baixinho, inclinando a cabeça no seu ombro largo. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Isso, assim mesmo." Os dedos passavam pelo seu corpo inteiro, desde o peitoral, até a pequena barriga que tinha. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>O maior lhe apertou ali, demonstrando seu prazer no ouvido do moreno.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Você não tem ideia do quão gostoso é, Do Kyungsoo. Eu queria poder comer você inteiro. Te foder de todas as maneiras." Os lábios encontraram o vão entre o pescoço e a orelha, beijando e chupando o local. "Queria poder viver te beijando. Morder seu corpo inteiro." Deu-lhe uma pequena mordida no pescoço para marcar seu ponto. "Tão gostoso... tão gostoso..." </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kyungsoo se curvou mais ainda para trás, rebolando de leve para se encaixar em cima do maior. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun gemeu excitado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ah, amor... você não pode fazer isso comigo." As mãos voaram até a sua bunda, controlando o ritmo que o outro se encontrava enlouquecido para acelerar.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"P-por favor, Baek. Eu n-não aguento mais." O maior riu baixo no pé do ouvido.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Eu sempre quis você, Kyungsoo. Estou tomando todo o tempo que posso, agora." Um beijo casto foi colocado sob o pescoço. "Preciso que se acalme." Outro beijo. "Pode fazer isso pra mim?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Sim." Disse no escuro do quarto. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Baekhyun sorriu na escuridão.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Feche os olhos então." Kyungsoo fez como mandado.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Sentia apenas seus toques suavemente na pele quente, como uma brisa no verão. Seus lábios estavam entreabertos, buscando pelo ar como se estivesse nadando por horas. Os corpos colados suavam juntos, e Kyungsoo podia sentir como se estivesse queimando como o próprio Sol.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As mãos que lhe agarravam o traseiro com força, de repente sumiu do seu lugar. Só para voltar com força em um tapa fenomenal. Tinha certeza que ficaria marcado. Mas nem ao menos ligava para aquilo.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Apenas gemeu alto com prazer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"B-baekhyun." Mais um tapa estalou forte entre as suas bandas.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Aaah." O moreno gritou desta vez.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Não conseguia sequer controlar. Seu corpo estava muito sensível. Quase a flor da pele. Qualquer toque era sentido por mil vezes mais do que o normal.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Grita mais pra mim, Soo. Grite o quanto puder." Uma mordida a mais no pescoço, fez com que Kyungsoo se derretesse.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Estava entregue à disposição de Baekhyun e nem ao menos conseguia voltar para a realidade daquele momento. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mais um tapa foi o suficiente para que gozasse forte por todo o lençol que estava sentado.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Aaaah." Kyungsoo gritou alto.</p><p>Sentia toda a calça do moletom molhada e pegajosa. Abriu os olhos para perceber que tudo o que tinha acabado de acontecer não havia passado de um sonho. O moreno arregalou os olhos, mais chocado do que podia imaginar.</p><p>O que havia acabado de acontecer? O que era aquilo? Como podia sequer explicar o que havia acontecido? </p><p>Ele e Byun Baekhyun? </p><p><em>Byun Baekhyun</em>? </p><p>Kyungsoo se levantou da cama na qual dormia, olhando para o estrago que suas calças havia ficado. Não podia acreditar. Era seu moletom favorito!</p><p>Despiu-se e foi até o banheiro para se lavar. Quando voltou, a mente ainda não parava de mostrar flashes e mais flashes do sonho que havia tido com o cara do seu grupo de estudos: o garoto por cima de si, nu na escuridão do seu quarto; o jeito como a luz abraçava sua pele deixando levemente pálida... </p><p>Era tudo tão real e ao mesmo tempo não fazia um sentido sequer. </p><p>Byun Baekhyun era apenas um nome na sua memória. Mal havia trocado duas palavras com o garoto. Sentia-se tão estranho, era como ter sonhado com um desconhecido que viu na rua ou algo do tipo. Sua mente não podia estar nem um pouco saudável. </p><p>Era a única explicação.</p><p>Nunca foram amigos, também. Jongdae era quem mais falava no grupo deles, e o cara qual unia todos os amigos para sair nas festas. Mas o magricela esquisito do Baekhyun nunca havia ido em nenhuma delas. Kyungsoo particularmente o achava um esquisito. Não duvidava que ele passava boa parte do seu tempo livre jogando ou vendo algum filme daqueles super heróis idiotas. Tinha por toda a sua face a palavra NERD, como um carimbo em vermelho.</p><p>Baekhyun sempre foi um cara tímido e quieto, bem oposto do que estava acostumado. Do curtia ir em festas, beber, zoar com alguém por um tempo e, se desse sorte, arrumar um acompanhante no final da noite. Mas quando imaginava o esquisito fazendo isso, tudo o que podia fazer era rir. </p><p>Soava patético.</p><p>Kyungsoo olhou para o relógio ao lado do notebook, percebendo que seu pesadelo se aproximava: teria uma reunião com o grupo naquela mesma hora. Não poderia se atrasar, então nem ao menos tomou café quando saiu do dormitório e foi andando até a biblioteca no centro do campus.</p><p>Já estava quase se formando na faculdade, logo mais ele seria um cientista social de grande porte. Ou pelo menos esperava que sim. E pra isso, precisava ir bem em todos os trabalhos e matérias finais, ou a coisa toda ia desandar.</p><p>A biblioteca não era tão pequena, e foi um pouco difícil encaixar sua mochila gigante dentro do pequeno armário que tinham disponível. Nem ao menos um espaço decente ali! Dá pra acreditar? Teve que se virar para conseguir tirar o material da bolsa e deixar tudo devidamente guardado. </p><p>Foi andando para dentro do lugar, procurando por alguém do seu grupo que pudesse lhe orientar entre os montes de mesas. Mas ainda não havia visto ninguém. Resolveu ele mesmo escolher a maldita mesa, já que parecia ser o único responsável entre todos os outros panacas.</p><p>Pensou em pegar alguma mesa que ficasse perto da janela. Gostava de poder olhar para o lado de fora de vez em quando, então achou que seria perfeito. Colocou o material despojado pelo espaço de madeira maciça, e sentou-se esparramado na cadeira com a almofada confortável. Ah, sim. Aquilo era o que estava esperando para poder finalmente viver. Seu traseiro gordo agradecia.</p><p>Kyungsoo torceu os lábios. </p><p>Era melhor não falar nada sobre traseiros durante muito tempo. </p><p>Não iria conseguir olhar para a cara de Byun Baekhyun hoje se ele viesse ao encontro. Kyungsoo rezava a cada minuto para que tudo desse errado para o guri. Não tinha condições mentais para olhá-lo nos olhos, muito menos para ficar perto dele.</p><p>Como a vida havia conseguido fazê-lo se passar de um despercebido pela sua miopia para uma das pessoas que Do custaria evitar? Aquilo só poderia ser algum tipo de perseguição.</p><p>“Você esperou muito?” Uma voz sussurrou lhe fazendo pular no lugar e despertando o moreno de todos os sentidos adormecidos.</p><p>Era a mesma frase qual havia falado consigo no sonho, com essas mesmas palavras. Kyungsoo queria correr para bem longe dele. Não conseguia nem sequer abrir a boca para falar alguma coisa, então apenas negou com um aceno. O garoto sorriu pequeno, sentando-se ao seu lado.</p><p>Sempre sentava ao seu lado e isso nunca havia sido um problema. Mas até então, não havia sonhado com aqueles lábios fofos e caidinhos chupando a sua bunda. Por isso não era muito o tipo de situação que Kyungsoo queria enfrentar no momento. Porém, também não teve a coragem necessária para mudar de lugar. Apenas encarava Baekhyun do seu lado com os olhos arregalados de pavor.</p><p>“Você está bem?” Continuava sussurrando, pois estavam na maldita biblioteca!</p><p>Provavelmente ia sussurrar com aquela voz pelo resto da tarde. Do seu lado. Nada poderia ser pior.</p><p>Kyungsoo concordou com a cabeça, sem dizer uma palavra. Podia ver que o garoto estava um pouco frustrado com isso, ou envergonhado. Deveria achar que Kyungsoo não queria falar com ele — o que era verdade, mas por outro motivo. O baixinho se sentiu mal por estar sendo tão duro com o garoto, sendo que ele não tinha culpa alguma pelo que havia acontecido.</p><p>Do suspirou, tomando coragem para começar a falar.</p><p>“Você… uh, fez as questões do Professor Kwon?” O garoto arregalou os olhos, enquanto olhava para si.</p><p>Kyungsoo tinha que admitir: ele era bem bonitinho. Esquisito? Claro. Mas um esquisitinho bonitinho. Que tinha um tesão do caramba. Quer dizer, pelo menos no seu sonho havia sido assim.</p><p>“Ah… eu… acabei dormindo duro ontem a noite.” Do fez um som de surpreso que o fez engasgar com a saliva ao ponto de tossir feito um maluco.</p><p>Baekhyun se levantou do seu lugar, e colocou-se atrás de si. Dava-lhe pequenos socos nas costas, como se quisesse fazê-lo desengasgar. Assim que se recompôs fez um sinal de que  estava melhor para o garoto. </p><p>Byun voltou até a mesa um pouco sem jeito.</p><p>“Talvez devesse beber água, ou algo assim.” Kyungsoo apenas concordou com um aceno.</p><p>Esperaram por um tempo até que o silêncio começou a ser perturbador. Já havia passado uns bons 15 minutos sem que alguém do grupo chegasse. Estavam apenas os dois ali, entre cadernos e livros de história, enquanto a tarde ia embora por trás do horizonte.</p><p>“Acho que… é só nós dois hoje.” Baekhyun disse com a voz extremamente envergonhada. </p><p>Kyungsoo olhou para a face do rapaz e percebeu que ela estava bem vermelha. Quase não mantinha o olhar para o menor, sempre desviando para as anotações, o ignorando como se o moreno não tivesse ali.</p><p>Claro, era uma situação extremamente desconfortável: eles não se conheciam. Mas se ignorarem desse jeito também… não parecia ser a melhor coisa a se fazer. </p><p>Kyungsoo não sabia direito como agir.</p><p>“Byun Baekhyun…” O garoto voltou o olhar para ele, arregalando os pequenos olhos</p><p>“S-sim?” </p><p>"O que há com você? Quer dizer… está todo vermelho.” O garoto sorriu sem jeito, colocando a mão no pescoço em um ato nervoso.</p><p>“Aah… n-não é nada.” O moreno duvidava que ele estava falando a verdade, mas resolveu deixar pra lá. “Acho que podemos começar revendo tudo? Me esqueci de algumas partes, para falar a verdade.” Demorou um pouco para entender do que Baekhyun falava, até que se lembrou que sim, Kyungsoo também não se lembrava de merda nenhuma do que havia estudado antes.</p><p>“Claro… pode começar se quiser.” O outro concordou com um aceno, sem dizer nada.</p><p>“A-a segunda guerra m-mundial foi um dos conflitos m-mais intensos do mundo. Tomou a v-vida de… de… é…” Kyungsoo franziu o cenho.</p><p>“Byun… o que há com você hoje?” Baekhyun ficou quieto por vários segundos.</p><p>Olhava diretamente para o caderno, sem dizer nenhuma palavra. Na verdade, parecia bem disposto a não olhar para nada além das páginas em branco na sua frente. Fechou os olhos com força antes de voltar a falar.</p><p>“E-eu… realmente achei que viria alguém…” Sussurrou baixinho.</p><p>Kyungsoo parou no mesmo lugar.</p><p>“Não estou entendendo.”</p><p>“Não tenho costume de interagir com… pessoas que não conheço… fico… um pouco nervoso.” Bem, se ele estava nervoso, imagine Kyungsoo que constantemente tinha que retirar a imagem de sua pele nua da própria cabeça.</p><p>Aquele cara não fazia ideia.</p><p>“Você não precisa agir dessa maneira. Somos…” Parou por um momento, questionando. “Amigos…?”</p><p>“Acho que um pouco menos do que isso. Mas tudo bem, eu só… eu… preciso me controlar…” Sussurrou novamente, colocando as mãos sobre as coxas.</p><p>Kyungsoo não podia deixar de perceber o quão bonita elas eram. Ou talvez ainda sejam os resquícios das imagens de seu sonho que ainda passavam pela sua mente a todo momento. Aquilo teria que acabar.</p><p>“Você… uh, tem algum problema…?” Talvez o garoto não gostava de sua companhia, vai saber.</p><p>Kyungsoo não era tão famoso por ser uma pessoa fácil de lidar. Havia a possibilidade que Baekhyun soubesse de sua índole. Mas o que podia fazer? Estavam presos um ao outro até o final do semestre.</p><p>“Sim… um pouco de fobia social. Mas vai passar. Não é tão forte mais. Apenas me afeta com pessoas significativas.” Epa!</p><p>O quê?</p><p>O garoto parecia ter conhecimento do que havia acabado de falar, e fechou os olhos novamente. Parecia extremamente envergonhado, com as bochechas corando mais do que humanamente possível. Ou pelo menos era o que Do achava.</p><p>Resolveu apenas ignorar aquela sentença.</p><p>“Você quer dar um rolê, Baekhyun?” Perguntou inocentemente.</p><p>O garoto olhou para ele surpreso.</p><p>“O quê?”</p><p>“Acho que talvez deveríamos nos conhecer melhor. Ou… sei lá, você está meio tenso, cara.” Baekhyun riu timidamente, com o sorriso retangular.</p><p>Nem em um milhão de anos Kyungsoo tinha reparado que o garoto esquisito tinha um sorriso tão bonito. Aquilo era a coisa mais bonita que havia visto fazia muito, muito tempo.</p><p>“Eu agradeço, Kyungsoo. Mas nós temos que terminar esse trabalho. Ou pelo menos tentar.”</p><p>“Faça o seguinte: você sai comigo. Relaxa, e depois a gente volta pra essa coisa aqui. O que acha?” Byun riu novamente de suas expressões.</p><p>Sabia que não era das melhores, mas não podia se conter.</p><p>Kyungsoo adorava ser diferente.</p><p>“Acho que… por mim tudo bem.”</p><p>“Tá' dizendo que aceita?” Dessa vez o sorriso vinha de si mesmo.</p><p>“Claro. Não tenho nada a perder.”</p><p>Talvez ele não tivesse mesmo.</p><p>Quem estava com a cabeça na guilhotina era o próprio que havia lhe convidado. Por que havia feito aquilo? Poderia fingir que não sabia. Dizer que queria ajudá-lo com seu estresse…</p><p>Mas apenas o subconsciente de Kyungsoo sabia da resposta correta.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>O café em que estavam sentados era um pouco movimentado, o que fazia o garoto esquisito ficar meio agitado. A maneira como seus olhos se moviam de um lado para o outro tentando se localizar era de dar medo. Um pouco fora do que Kyungsoo estava acostumado.</p><p>Usava a mesma mochila pesada que carregou até a biblioteca. Seu ombro já podia entortar de tanto tempo que havia carregado aquelas porcarias de livros grossos com mais de mil páginas. O trabalho do estudante era sofrer, tinha certeza disso.</p><p>Baekhyun carregava apenas uma pequena pasta cheia de anotações, coisa de gente prevenida. Do odiava aquilo. Deveria ser mais como o esquisito, ou ia acabar reprovando em tudo.</p><p>O rapaz olhava para a mesa em que já estavam sentados, procurando pelas folhas que eles haviam discutido anteriormente. Não que Kyungsoo lembrasse de muita coisa, sua memória era como a de um pen drive dos anos 2000, mal cabia 1gb.</p><p>O moreno já estava se sentindo um pouco mal, porque Byun parecia nervoso de novo. O menino parecia não ter paz perto dele. Evitava os seus olhares, não respondia direito às suas perguntas. Não esperava que o esquisito fosse lhe ignorar desse jeito, nunca havia lhe acontecido algo parecido como isso antes.</p><p>Kyungsoo havia comprado dois muffins para tentar animar o rapaz, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi lhe deixar mais nervoso. Agora já fazia algum tempo em que o silêncio era a única coisa que se mantinha o lugar. </p><p>Kyungsoo voltou seu olhar para o menino. Ele estava bem diferente de como havia se apresentado para si no sonho que tivera naquela tarde. </p><p>Ah, droga! </p><p>Kyungsoo! Pare de pensar no assunto ou vai acabar duro no meio da cafeteria!</p><p>Do fechou os olhos tentando se recompor. Iria precisar de uma força fenomenal para não fazer nenhuma besteira ali.</p><p>Assim que os abriu novamente, encarou o rapaz do outro lado da mesa. Os lábios dele estavam um pouco avermelhados, e a língua passava entre a carne de segundo a segundo. Era uma mania estranha. Mas que também lhe fazia pensar em outras coisas. Coisas que não podia pensar naquele momento.</p><p>“Do Kyungsoo…” A voz suave sussurrou seu nome, despertando o menor de suas ideias malignas.</p><p>Encontrou os olhos de Baekhyun com os seus, e percebeu que ele ainda estava um pouco reservado.</p><p>“O que… o que acha de dividirmos esse trabalho em partes?” Achava uma péssima ideia.</p><p>Kyungsoo nunca iria conseguir escrever nada sozinho, era um péssimo escritor. Tudo o que conseguia fazer eram piadas baratas e textos com rimas engraçadas. Bem, consideradas engraçadas, pelo menos.</p><p>“Não sei muito sobre isso… você não está gostando?” Perguntou na maior cara de pau.</p><p>Quem é que gostava de fazer tudo sozinho? Talvez o esquisito sim. Mas ele preferia mil vezes elaborar em conjunto, porque sabia que podiam opinar sobre as suas frases mal construídas.</p><p>“Eu… só achei que seria melhor. Já que ninguém veio. Talvez estejam com problemas pelo tempo.” Ou talvez estejam com ressaca.</p><p>Era plena sexta-feira, o pontapé para o fim de semana. Porém muitos dos universitários começavam a ir para festas desde a quarta feira. Pois é, malditos universitários beberrões. Kyungsoo sentia inveja de todos eles.</p><p>“É… talvez. Mas vamos fazer assim: a gente faz uma votação de quem prefere separar. E aí depois veremos como fica.”</p><p>“Uh… não vamos separar... apenas… dividir para que não precise mais de encontros.” Baekhyun falou tudo como se explicasse para uma criança.</p><p>Bem, talvez fosse necessário mesmo.</p><p>“Tá bem, tá bem.” O outro pegou o cardápio da mesa, procurando algo para pedir. “Vamos comer primeiro, depois… depois a gente vê o que faz com isso aí.” O rapaz não disse mais nada depois disso, apenas seguiu o seu ato. </p><p>O cardápio era meio estranho. Não tinha nada do que achava tão interessante, tudo parecia ter rios e rios de açúcar. Faria sua dieta inteira desandar.</p><p>Kyungsoo torceu os lábios.</p><p>“Que merda.” Escutou um pequeno riso vir do outro lado da mesa.</p><p>Foi bem baixinho, mas o suficiente para que ele sorrisse em resposta. Baekhyun parecia mais aliviado pela primeira vez em tempos.</p><p>“O que você vai pedir, Byun?”</p><p>“Uh… banana split…? Talvez… talvez se eles pudessem tirar a calda.”</p><p>“É… bem. Só tem porcaria cheia de açúcar.” Não podia ficar comendo tanta porcaria assim, ou o corpo não aguentaria os treinos que estava fazendo. Precisava manter o seu corpinho lindo longe daquilo.</p><p>“Tem um cereal.” Byun apontou para um número no cardápio “Parece ser integral.”</p><p>“Hum… vai ser esse então. Minha dieta agradece.”</p><p>“Você… está malhando?” Kyungsoo podia perceber que ele estava bem envergonhado de lhe perguntar aquilo. As bochechas coradas denunciavam o seu estado de timidez, o que apenas fazia o moreno sorrir em resposta. </p><p>“Sim, eu estou. Estou tentando ficar com o corpo sarado.” Baekhyun arregalou os olhos, desviando o olhar.</p><p>“B-boa sorte com isso.” Sua reação fez o rapaz ficar confuso.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu levemente antes de fazer os pedidos ao garçom, que já estava vindo em suas direção.</p><p>“Boa tarde, o que vão querer?” Kyungsoo olhou para o garoto, mas ele parecia se esforçar para parecer invisível.</p><p>Devia ser coisa de gente tímida ou algo assim. O moreno suspirou. Iria ter que pedir pelos dois.</p><p>“Uma banana split… e esse cereal aqui, sem qualquer porcaria de açúcar.”</p><p>“Certo, senhor.” O rapaz se curvou antes de se retirar.</p><p>Kyungsoo olhou para o garoto novamente, percebendo que ele parecia bem mais vermelho que o normal. As bochechas estavam rosadas, e ele parecia ter um foco muito grande no cardápio a sua frente tentando praticamente se esconder ali.</p><p>Silêncio se espalhou pela mesa novamente. Ele não ia falar nada? Por que sempre evitava ser visto ou olhar nos olhos das pessoas?</p><p>Tinha falado algo sobre isso… droga, Do Kyungsoo! Isso que dá ser um fudido de um esqueci- Certo! Tinha alguma coisa de fobia que ele havia falado antes. Seria indelicado perguntar? Estava realmente curioso…</p><p>“Baekhyun…” O garoto se assustou, arregalando os olhos para si.</p><p>Engoliu em seco temeroso. Não tinha uma cara muito boa. Parecia que estava passando um pouco mal.</p><p>“S-sim…?” Respondeu baixinho.</p><p>“Você tem problemas tão grave assim? Digo… por que não vai ao médico?” Não parecia entender o que o moreno estava insinuando. </p><p>O loiro franziu o cenho em confusão.</p><p>“O que quer dizer?”</p><p>“Você está pálido. Parece bem mal.” Baekhyun ficou quieto por alguns segundos.</p><p>Ele estava torcendo um papel entre os dedos nervosamente. Parecia nunca parar se se mexer.  </p><p>“N-normalmente… e-eu não sou desse jeito.” </p><p>“E qual foi? Acordou em outro corpo hoje?” Kyungsoo tentou ser brincalhão como sempre, mas ele não parecia reagir.</p><p>“Eu não me sinto muito bem em... lugares públicos.” Ai. Como ele podia ser tão burro?</p><p>“Você quer ir embora, Byun?” O rapaz ficou quieto.</p><p>Parecia que sim, ele queria muito ir embora. Mas não tinha o mínimo de coragem para lhe dizer isso, já que tinham ido até ali.</p><p>“Se quiser ir embora, podemos ir até o meu dormitório. Fica perto daqui. Aí já terminamos o que tem pra estudar, e você pode ir embora depois se quiser.” Será que se fosse mais cara de pau, o outro desconfiaria? Kyungsoo realmente não sabia mais o que significava a palavra vergonha.</p><p>“S-se for melhor pra você a gente pode ir lá.” Ele estava tão nervoso que mal conseguia falar. </p><p>Do se levantou, buscando pela mão dele que se encontrava embaixo da mesa. Agora era o moreno quem havia ficado um pouco nervoso também.</p><p>“Byun… olhe pra mim.” Ele olhou. Estava extremamente hipnotizado. "Você está bem?"</p><p>O garoto ficou quieto. Kyungsoo não sabia se ele estava assustado ou se queria mesmo era correr para fora dali. Percebeu que ele tinha muito mais problemas do que havia entendido.</p><p>"Baekhyun… vamos embora. Ok?" Ele concordou com a cabeça sem falar nada. Kyungsoo lhe ajudou, ainda segurando sua mão quando passaram pelas portas duplas do pequeno restaurante. </p><p>O moreno levava em suas costas a mochila enorme e boa parte das folhas dos textos enormes que eles deviam ter decorado para o seminário. Mas duvidava que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa: parecia extremamente receoso com algo que Doh não conseguia entender.</p><p>Enquanto caminhavam para o dormitório, Kyungsoo percebeu que a mão dele estava gelada. O garoto começou a ficar com medo. Se ele tivesse alguma crise teria que chamar a emergência, não tinha carro para levá-lo até o hospital. Será que ele estava tão nervoso assim ou só estava suando?</p><p>“Byun… você está bem?” O rapaz lhe olhou, engolindo em seco.</p><p>Concordou com um aceno sem falar nada. É, bem, não dava muito pra saber se ele estava falando a verdade ou não. Então apenas resolveu seguir pela rua até o final. </p><p>Assim que chegaram no dormitório, Doh abriu a porta com o chaveiro que carregava na mochila. Parecia que o prédio estava bem deserto. Meio esquisito, ou talvez fazia o total sentido, já que ainda era horário de aula. Todos provavelmente estavam fazendo o que eles deveriam estar fazendo: estudando para as provas (ou fazendo elas).</p><p>Kyungsoo foi na frente, abrindo caminho para que o garoto o seguisse logo atrás. Passaram de porta em porta até chegar na 102, que era o seu quarto. Doh ficou ligeiramente acanhado de abrir a porta. Quando o convidou não pensou em mais nada além de tirar o coitado de uma situação desconfortável. Mas agora havia parado para analisar que: muito provavelmente a cama ainda não havia sido arrumada. E isso era uma merda.</p><p>“Byun…” O moreno se virou, para perceber que o outro estava… encarando a sua bunda? Ele voltou o olhar para si ao mesmo tempo com a cara ligeiramente ruborizada.</p><p>Ah, então ele estava olhando mesmo? De verdade?</p><p>Kyungsoo escondeu um sorriso. Era melhor que fingisse que aquilo não tivesse acontecido.</p><p>“Baekhyun… você pode esperar aqui rapidinho?” O rapaz apenas concordou com um aceno sem olhar na sua cara. Devia estar envergonhado com a situação. </p><p>Não podia julgar, também. Não parava de pensar no maldito sonho todo o momento que estava com ele. Era como se tivessem grudado aquela imagem na sua cabeça com super cola. Precisava urgentemente colocar um bloqueio nisso, ou ia acabar pirando. </p><p>Doh entrou primeiro no cômodo sem olhar para trás. O quarto, como já desconfiava, estava uma bagunça. O moreno correu até a cama para tirar todos os lençóis sujos de lá. Não podia correr o risco de ter vestígios do seu sonho ali, ou ia morrer de vergonha pra sempre. Baekhyun ia pensar que ele era um louco, tarado por sexo ou coisa do tipo… </p><p>O que jurava que não era (ou pelo menos tentava não ser).</p><p>Assim que estava tudo pronto, ele abriu a porta. O loiro, que estava com o celular na mão, logo o guardou, voltando com sua atenção inteiramente para si.</p><p>“Pode entrar, Byun.” Disse, gentilmente. O garoto acenou novamente sem dizer nada.</p><p>Passou pela porta do quarto e parou no meio do quarto, sem saber direito o que fazer. Kyungsoo fechou a porta, logo apontando para a sua própria cama para que ele sentasse. E ele o fez, com muita cautela e timidez.</p><p>Vê-lo ali era realmente uma visão que já tinha presenciado antes no seu subconsciente, mas que na realidade era bem mais cruel. Nunca havia reparado no quanto ele era bonito. Talvez bem mais do que a média. </p><p>Seu rosto era extremamente marcante e fofo ao mesmo tempo. Os ombros largos também não ficavam atrás, davam-lhe uma imagem sexy. Ou poderia também ser apenas a sua mente inventando coisas. Seja o que fosse, a única coisa que Kyungsoo sabia ali era que queria muito beijá-lo.   </p><p>“Bem… acho que… você se sente melhor aqui, certo?” Baekhyun olhou para ele sem falar nada. </p><p>Percebeu que ele fazia muito isso, na verdade. O olhar do loiro se perdia com frequência como se ele estivesse tentando lhe evitar por algum motivo. Kyungsoo estava esperando por uma resposta que parecia não querer vir. </p><p>“Baekhyun…?” O moreno tentou de novo, chamando-lhe a atenção.</p><p>“S-sim. É… mais amigável.” Baekhyun respondeu, cruzando os braços para si mesmo.</p><p>Apesar das palavras, não era assim que ele estava agindo. Provavelmente ainda estava nervoso por algum motivo.</p><p>“Podemos ver o texto agora. O que acha?” Doh tentou mudar de assunto. Se ficasse olhando muito pra ele sua mente viajaria de novo. Principalmente com ele ali na sua cama, como estavam antes. Em seus sonhos.</p><p>“P-pdemos sim.” Ele tirou da pasta o conteúdo que deveriam repassar.</p><p>Kyungsoo sentou do seu lado, pegando o papel ao mesmo tempo que ele. Seus dedos se tocaram como um choque. O garoto retirou a mão rapidamente dali, trancando os olhos nos seus. Ainda parecia nervoso, mesmo depois de todo o esforço que havia feito para que ele não ficasse exposto. Qual poderia ser o problema? </p><p>"Por que está tão ansioso Baekhyun?” Ele arregalou os olhos, sem dizer nada. “Você sabe… não vai acontecer nada com você aqui." O loiro continuou lhe olhando. </p><p>Doh ainda não entendia o que ele queria dizer com aqueles olhares, apenas via que eram profundos.</p><p>Baekhyun desviou o olhar, suspirando como se estivesse ponderando alguma coisa. Será que estava arrependido? Era a única coisa que podia pensar.</p><p>“Você… quer ir embora? É isso?” O garoto engoliu em seco, fitando-lhe novamente com os olhos ansiosos.</p><p>"N-não."</p><p>"Então o que é?" Ele torceu a mãos no próprio colo. Suspirou novamente antes de voltar a falar.</p><p>"Eu… estou um pouco nervoso."</p><p>"Por que?" O silêncio retornou novamente. Seja qual fosse a verdade, ele estava realmente relutante em lhe dizer. "Baek… fala pra mim. Pode dizer." Kyungsoo tentou amolecer, passando-lhe confiança. </p><p>Ou pelo menos achava que aquilo iria lhe passar alguma confiança. Não queria que ele escondesse coisas de si, se estivesse mal teriam que dar um jeito nisso.</p><p>“E-eu… eu… meio que… sempre te achei… bem interessante.” Os olhos dele haviam se fechado como se tivesse dito algo estúpido. Mas Kyungsoo apenas tinha ficado muito chocado com aquilo. </p><p>Nunca iria imaginar, nem em um milhão de anos, que essa era a verdade que ele parecia tentar esconder com toda a sua vida. Não conseguia nem ao menos dizer alguma coisa para ele ali. Parecia até mesmo pegadinha.</p><p>“E… fico nervoso porque… não sei muito bem como agir com você tão perto de mim.” Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. </p><p>Do que ele estava falando?</p><p>O rapaz continuou antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa. </p><p>“Principalmente quando estamos assim. Isso me deixa… bem ansioso." Ele suspirou novamente como se tirasse um peso das costas. </p><p>O moreno ainda não conseguia desviar a atenção de si. </p><p>Ele falava sério?</p><p>“Verdade?” Perguntou. Baekhyun olhou pra ele, surpreso com o seu tom chocado. </p><p>Bem, e não era para estar? O cara com quem havia sonhado a noite inteira estava na dele já fazia um tempo. E ele nem ao menos o conhecia direito. A vida era uma loucura mesmo.</p><p>“S-sim.”</p><p>“Aah, Byun… passei o tempo todo tentando tirar sua imagem da minha mente, enquanto você fazia o mesmo?”</p><p>“O-o que?” Kyungsoo se aproximou, delicado. Não podia fazer nada que viesse lhe assustar, o rapaz já estava demasiadamente receoso com a situação.</p><p>Ele deixou que os próprios dedos fossem até os do loiro, tentando novamente lhe passar algum conforto pelo calor das mãos. Baekhyun quebrou o contato dos olhos. Estava ruborizando um pouco mais pelo toque que trocavam. Era apenas um toque, mas parecia ser muito mais para ele.</p><p>“Baekhyun… você também é bem interessante pra mim.” O loiro parou, com um olhar perdido.</p><p>“Está… está falando sério?” Sussurrou baixinho.</p><p>“Sim…” Ele voltou a torcer as mãos no próprio colo por puro nervosismo. </p><p>“Eu… me mantive quieto por esse tempo todo, porque…" Baekhyun se atrapalhou, fechando os olhos novamente.</p><p>"Pode me dizer." Doh disse, com a voz suave.</p><p>O rapaz suspirou, tomando coragem para continuar.</p><p>"Não sabia que você também se sentia desse jeito… então… resolvi não te incomodar com isso. Quer dizer… você… tem todo o direito de não me querer.” Estava sendo difícil pra ele expor tudo aquilo para si, então Kyungsoo resolveu usar toda a sinceridade do mundo para lhe responder. Não tinha porque fingir mais.</p><p>“Quer saber se eu ficaria com você?” Baekhyun arregalou os olhos. </p><p>Não disse nada além de engolir em seco, concordando com um aceno de cabeça. </p><p>O moreno sorriu. </p><p>Ele era extremamente fofo.</p><p>"A resposta é sim. Eu ficaria." Ambos ficaram em silêncio. </p><p>Era o pior silêncio da vida de Kyungsoo. Não sabia se a jogada havia funcionado ou não, só estava esperando pelo gol.</p><p>“Você… mesmo? Quer dizer, e-eu…” Ele se atrapalhou, fazendo Doh sorrir novamente.</p><p>"Não precisa ficar nervoso." O silêncio recaiu sob o quarto como uma bomba. Não pareciam saber o que dizer.</p><p>Baekhyun engoliu em seco, focando os olhar em seus lábios antes de subir para os olhos. Eram pequenas ações que o loiro achava imperceptível, mas que Kyungsoo via muito bem. Isso o fez sorrir de lado. Ele era uma pessoa interessante mesmo, quem diria.</p><p>"Baekhyun… o que quer fazer agora?" Byun apenas respirou, mordendo o lábio inferior.</p><p>“Eu... gostaria muito...” O loiro fez uma pausa, um pouco envergonhado. Parecia um pouco menos nervoso mesmo que a face estivesse vermelha.</p><p>Kyungsoo resolveu tentar lhe ajudar:</p><p>"Gostaria muito...?" Sussurrou baixinho como um incentivo.</p><p>"De beijar você." Doh sorriu de lado. </p><p>"Agora?"</p><p>“Acho que… sim.” Kyungsoo se aproximou do seu lado na cama, tomando seu rosto em suas próprias mãos.</p><p>“Feche os olhos então.” O garoto o fez, torcendo as mãos em cima do colo.</p><p>Doh se aproximou, sentindo seu cheiro primeiro. Era como se ele tivesse acabado de tomar banho. Tinha um perfume maravilhoso, um pouco cítrico com um cheiro marcante. Duvidava que fosse esquecer daquela fragrância tão cedo.</p><p>Aproximou os lábios nos dele o suficiente para um selar. O garoto respirou, segurando-se em suas coxas. </p><p>Ah… porque ele havia feito isso? Kyungsoo aprofundou ligeiramente o beijo, usando apenas os lábios. Sugou parte da boca dele na sua, o que o fez suspirar novamente. Será que estava gostando? Não tinha como saber. Apenas poderia continuar até ver onde aquilo iria dar...</p><p>Kyungsoo o deitou embaixo de si, fazendo-o abrir os olhos. O coração do rapaz começou a bater mais forte. Como nunca tinha reparado que ele era tão bonito assim? A maneira que o rosto dele ficava quando o olhava… parecia entrar dentro do seu ser. Ele era muito atento aos detalhes. Os olhos não paravam um minuto, analisando a sua face de perto. As mãos dele ainda estavam sob suas coxas, sem se mover. Aquilo era como se estivesse vivo em um sonho. Literalmente. </p><p>"Ainda está nervoso?" Sussurrou baixinho pra ele. Estava um pouco receoso de simplesmente invadir o seu espaço, já que ele tinha problemas com isso. Então fez questão de perguntar antes de se aprofundar mais.</p><p>"Um pouco…" Respondeu-lhe com sinceridade.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu de leve, aproximando-se do maxilar do rapaz. Deixou um beijo ali com uma certa pressão. Adorava beijar as pessoas em vários lugares. Preliminares era o que mais mexia com a sua cabeça. Toques, beijos e estímulos. Era tudo o que queria dar pra ele ali. </p><p>"Não precisa ficar…" Doh respondeu, entre os lábios do rapaz.</p><p>Baekhyun então ficou lhe olhando, parecendo tomar uma decisão. Até que de repente o puxou pela blusa, encontrando a boca na sua com toda a vontade que havia reprimido por tantos anos. Parecia até mesmo que ele queria se fundir consigo. Kyungsoo ficou surpreso, mas não menos excitado. A maneira que a língua dele movia com a sua era sensual. Selvagem. Parecia se contorcer para entrar bem fundo, beijando com muita vontade de ir além.</p><p>As mãos dele acompanhavam. A timidez tinha sido substituída pelo fogo de meses de repreensão. Ele o tocava em todos os lugares, diretamente na pele, arrancando gemidos de Kyungsoo. </p><p>Quem ele era de verdade? Não estava ao menos aguentando tudo aquilo.</p><p>Doh parou por alguns segundos, saindo de cima de si.</p><p>"Vamos… com calma." O moreno disse entre arfadas. </p><p>Isso o fez parar, recuperando o ar. As bochechas dele ficaram rosadas na mesma hora com o elogio.</p><p>"D-desculpe." Respondeu, com a voz trêmula.</p><p>"Não precisa se desculpar…" Doh respirou, rindo no caminho. "Pode me tocar como quiser. Só… vamos mais devagar. Vou acabar gozando na calça de novo." Ele sorriu de lado, mas o garoto não parecia entender.</p><p>"O que você-" Kyungsoo não lhe deu tempo de perguntar, já atacando seus lábios como sonhara.</p><p>Segurou o rosto dele para si, beijando-o lentamente, com toda a calma do mundo. Queria poder sentir o gosto de vê-lo tremer embaixo de si. Estava tremendamente hipnotizado. </p><p>"Hm…" Baekhyun resmungou, levando as mãos finas até as suas costas. Ergueu a blusa que o menor estava vestindo, ao mesmo tempo que suspirou em seus lábios.</p><p>Ele estava se excitando. </p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu.</p><p>As mãos foram até a lateral do corpo do loiro, apertando e acariciando com uma força calculada. Kyungsoo não podia acreditar que estava colocando as mãos nele. Parecia novamente como uma parte estendida de seu sonho. A pele estava pegando fogo ao toque, e a sentiu arrepiar quando finalmente tocou os lábios no pescoço do rapaz.</p><p>“Ahh…” O garoto disse em resposta. </p><p>O moreno chupava boa parte da pele quente, distribuindo beijos e mordidas como ele havia feito no seu sonho. Sentia as mãos de Baekhyun apertarem sua parte traseira em resposta, fazendo-o arfar. Ele era bom. Muito melhor do que havia sonhado.</p><p>Deixou um selar mais demorado na curva do pescoço, chupando a pele como um vampiro. “Hmm… a-aí…” Era um ponto do pescoço que o deixava arrepiado. Kyungsoo sorriu, chupando mais uma vez. </p><p>Tinha adorado a nova descoberta.</p><p>Desceu mais um pouco com os lábios, onde encontrou as clavículas pela primeira vez. Pareciam sexy com a camiseta que ele usava. Difícil de resistir. O chupão que acabou deixando ali não havia sido intencional, mas aconteceu no calor do momento. O corpo do loiro se contorceu em resposta, pegando fogo. Ele já não estava aguentando muito.</p><p>“Você é bem gostosinho…” Do sussurrou no pé do ouvido dele.</p><p>“O-o q-que?” O rapaz arfou, ligeiramente confuso.</p><p>“Eu disse que você é uma delícia.” Os lábios foram até o pescoço dele novamente. Era um dos lugares preferidos de Kyungsoo agora. “Bem macio… tem também um corpo gostoso de por as mãos.” Disse, tocando seu rosto para que se encarassem.</p><p>“E-eu…” Ele respondeu, ainda perdido no que o moreno estava tentando dizer.</p><p>“Você é uma delicinha, Byun.” Os olhos do loiro brilharam com luxúria com o comentário. Sabia que faltava pouco para ele perder o controle novamente.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu de lado. Será que conseguiria fazê-lo enlouquecer como no sonho que tivera? Valeria a tentativa…</p><p>Aproximou-se de si, deixando um selar demorado nos lábios caidinhos. Puxou o lábio inferior para si com uma força calculada. Foi distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço, até chegar nas orelhas. </p><p>Agora é que deveria começar a trabalhar.</p><p>"Eu não te falei, mas sonhei que você me fodia. Bem gostoso." O loiro gemeu baixinho, descendo as mãos até a sua bunda.</p><p>Kyungsoo sorriu. </p><p>Finalmente.</p><p>"Sonhou comigo?" Perguntou desacreditado.</p><p>"Sonhei." Disse, aproximando de si novamente. Chupou o lóbulo direito, enquanto rebolava ligeiramente no seu colo. "Sonhei que você me chupava. Tão gostoso que eu quase gozava só com essa boquinha linda que você tem." O loiro fechou os olhos, segurando forte seu quadril. Estava excitado. Conseguia sentir pela fricção entre os membros, que já estava lhe causando delírios. </p><p>Sabia que provavelmente Baekhyun tinha vontade de dar continuidade àquilo. Não tinha olhado pra sua bunda mais cedo sem segundas intenções. Era praticamente um convite silencioso que o moreno estava disposto a aceitar. </p><p>"Depois você me fodia." Kyungsoo continuou, beijando sua mandíbula, fazendo-o abrir os olhos castanhos para si queimando de luxúria. "Forte." Disse, olhando bem nos olhos dele. "Como se fosse me partir no meio." Baekhyun lambeu os lábios mais uma vez. Parecia hipnotizado por suas palavras.</p><p>"Você tem lubrificante?" Perguntou, já não disfarçando suas intenções.</p><p>O moreno sorriu largo.</p><p>"Me espere aqui." Do saiu de cima de si, procurando pelo pequeno tubo no criado mudo.</p><p>Pela visão periférica, percebeu que o outro estava tirando a roupa. Não pode deixar de olhar. As costas dele eram largas e incrivelmente trabalhadas. Deveria fazer algum tipo de exercício, porque não era possível que fossem naturalmente daquele jeito.</p><p>Baekhyun percebeu que ele estava lhe secando, e acabou por sorrir timidamente.</p><p>“Natação. 3 vezes por semana.” Explicou, como se justificasse sua beleza absurda.</p><p>Não justificava. Ele era bem bonito naturalmente também.</p><p>Do voltou para a cama com o tubo nas mãos. Queria que ele lhe fodesse mas não sabia qual seria a preferência dele. Também estava nervoso por perguntar. Será que ele se importaria?</p><p>Mas não precisou ao menos falar.</p><p>Baekhyun se levantou, abrindo e puxando o cinto da calça com os olhos trancados no seus. Não era a intenção do rapaz parecer extremamente sexy, mas foi o que a ereção de Kyungsoo sentiu. Mal podia se conter para beijá-lo novamente. </p><p>“Tudo bem a gente fazer assim?” Ele estava mesmo lhe perguntando? </p><p>Doh sorriu.</p><p>“Sim.” Disse, ligeiramente rouco pelo desejo.</p><p>Baekhyun concordou em silêncio, aproximando-se de si.</p><p>“Me dê o tubo, Soo.” Sussurrou o apelido como um pecado.</p><p>Não sabia como o rapaz conseguia ser incrivelmente sexy e tímido daquele jeito. Era uma confusão em tanto. Baekhyun que antes parecia apenas um rapaz da faculdade, agora se mostrava um homem extremamente enigmático.</p><p>"Deite-se na cama." Continuou, ainda trancando os olhos com os seus.</p><p>Kyungsoo o obedeceu em silêncio. Sentiu as mãos dele perto do seu quadril como se estivessem dentro de uma geleira.</p><p>Então ele estava nervoso?</p><p>"Vira de costas pra mim, Kyungsoo." Do se virou, sabendo bem o que ele ia fazer.</p><p>A ansiedade apertou o seu estômago. Será que ele ia mesmo dar continuidade ao que o moreno estava imaginando?</p><p>Sentiu os longos dedos despir suas calças primeiro, com uma certa delicadeza. Logo sentiu também um aperto em uma das nádegas, e um ruído de aprovação do rapaz atrás de si.</p><p>"É linda. Do jeito que eu sempre admirei." Kyungsoo, por incrível que possa parecer, ficou ainda mais excitado com aquilo. "Fica de quatro pra mim, Soo. Empina bem empinadinho." O moreno mordeu os próprios lábios com as suas palavras, mas fez o que lhe foi pedido.</p><p>Agachou-se na cama com o traseiro a mercê do outro rapaz. As calças que antes estavam na metade da coxa, foram descartadas no chão pelo loiro. Assim como a sua cueca também já fazia o caminho até o seu joelho novamente.</p><p>Sentiu um arfar quente bem perto da sua entrada, e um apertão em uma das bandas. O rapaz parecia admirado.</p><p>Baekhyun começou a lhe beijar nas nádegas com vontade, da mesma maneira que havia feito em seus sonho. Os lábios quentes e a língua ligeira ajudavam para que a excitação do moreno crescesse rápido com os estímulos. Já estava antecipando o que ele ia fazer, quando finalmente sentiu.</p><p>"Ah…" Do gemeu alto.</p><p>O músculo foi de encontro com a sua entrada novamente, fazendo Kyungsoo gemer com gosto. A sensação era sempre demais para aguentar. </p><p>Segurava-se nos lençóis como se a vida dependesse disso. Era tão molhado e excitante que sentia o próprio membro latejar com cada estímulo que a língua lhe dava. Ele fazia de tudo para adentrar bem fundo, penetrando ritmicamente com o músculo molhado. Já estava quase pedindo por clemência quando o loiro lhe sugou com um outro beijo quente. </p><p>Doh arfou tomando ar.</p><p>Porra.</p><p>Delicioso.</p><p>"B-baekhyun!" Ele proclamou alto, contorcendo-se de tesão.</p><p>Byun continuava a lhe beijar ali, como se soubesse exatamente o que ele estava sentindo e queria que ele aproveitasse cada sensação. O músculo lhe estimulava com habilidade, pra dentro e pra fora, molhando cada vez mais a entrada. Era extremamente difícil se controlar. Queria que ele fosse com tudo de uma vez. As provocações faziam sua espinha esfriar com o tesão. Mais um pouco e ele gozaria ali mesmo, sem nem tocar no próprio membro.</p><p>"Baek..." O moreno gemeu alto seu nome, ainda agarrado nos lençóis.</p><p>Baekhyun no entanto não parou de lhe estimular. Desceu os lábios até as bolas, ao mesmo tempo que lhe penetrou com o dedo bem fundo.</p><p>Doh sentiu o estômago comprimir. </p><p>Iria explodir a qualquer momento.</p><p>"Ah..." Kyungsoo gemeu tão alto que provavelmente haviam lhe escutado na Lua. Era demais. Era tudo o que estava precisando naquele momento.</p><p>"Mais fundo, Baek. Vai com força." Sentiu a risada dele nas suas costas, ao mesmo tempo que sentiu os lábios selando o quadril ligeiramente suado.</p><p>"Ainda não, amor. Mais um pouquinho. Vire-se pra mim." Ele o fez.</p><p>Kyungsoo podia ve-lo embaixo de si. Os olhos pretos de luxúria. O sorriso que lhe deu, logo antes de descer os lábios pelo seu membro, fez Doh arquejar para trás. </p><p>Gostoso demais. Era isso o que ele era. Como nunca percebeu isso? Não fazia ideia. Mas ali, agora, só queria poder aproveitar tudo isso.</p><p>"B-baek..." Sentiu que ia gozar a qualquer momento. Faltava bem pouco.</p><p>O loiro tinha os olhos fechados como se ele mesmo estivesse aproveitando cada segundo daquilo. Era incrivelmente sexy. Principalmente pelos sons gulturais que saiam da garganta quando sentia a glande bater lá no fundo. E mais fundo. Ritmicamente.</p><p>"Porra..." Doh reclamou, realmente querendo chorar.</p><p>Estava ficando difícil segurar. Sentia o lençol grudar na pele e molhar tudo ao redor com seu corpo. Byun ainda penetrava a entrada com o dedo ritmicamente, sem perder o controle do que estava tentando fazer.</p><p>Era tão gostoso.</p><p>Sentia o dedo deslizar com uma facilidade entre as paredes, fazendo seus olhos se revirarem. Não sabia como ele conseguia. Levou apenas segundos para que ele amolecesse de tesão do seu lado.</p><p>"Baek..." O nome se prendeu na garganta. "Eu vou gozar." Mas ele não parou. Continuou lhe chupando com força e habilidade, enquanto ainda lhe dedava no mesmo ritmo. Quando sentiu a próstata ser atingida, o moreno desmoronou. </p><p>Gritou tão alto que sentiu os lábios de Baekhyun lhe calando com um sorriso.</p><p>"Você é incrível." Ele disse, segurando-lhe a face para si. </p><p>Deixou beijos castos nos seus lábios, como amantes. Não podia acreditar no quão doce ele estava sendo agora, quando havia feito tudo aquilo minutos atrás. </p><p>Kyungsoo tentou despertar do torpor, mas só conseguia observar Baekhyun lhe observando com um sorriso de canto no rosto. </p><p>"Você… está marcado em mim agora."  Kyungsoo disse, com esforço.</p><p>Byun riu timidamente, como se estivessem na biblioteca novamente. Doh negou com um aceno. Ele não estava lhe levando a sério.</p><p>"Estou te falando. Meu subconsciente nunca mais será o mesmo depois disso aqui. Você é que é incrível, Byun. Eu sou apenas seu escravo." Baekhyun riu de leve.</p><p>"Isso… quer dizer… que você vai querer repetir?" Ainda tinha um leve sorriso no rosto enquanto lhe perguntava.</p><p>"Já estou repetindo. Acredite." O loiro sorriu novamente.</p><p>"Você esperou muito?" Ah, aquela frase novamente.</p><p>Havia dito pra ele em seu sonho, depois na biblioteca, e novamente ali. Agora. Com o mesmo tom de voz extremamente sedutor.</p><p>Baekhyun era totalmente diferente do que esperava. E ainda assim, era o único qual podia deixa-lo desse jeito.</p><p>Ainda olhando para os seus olhos, a única coisa que Kyungsoo pode responder foi um aceno positivo de cabeça. </p><p>Sim, havia esperado muito. Talvez as horas mais longas de toda a sua vida. Agora que havia experimentado de seu próprio sonho, seria difícil desapegar. Queria mais e mais e mais e mais.</p><p>"Então, Do Kyungsoo…" Byun disse, ficando por cima de si novamente. "Preciso que empine essa lindeza pra mim. Quero ver sua bunda daqui de cima." Ah, Deus.</p><p>Sim!</p><p>Nem ao menos pensou duas vezes antes de obedece-lo. Se Baekhyun agora fosse ser o seu mestre, ele não iria ao menos pestanejar. Era como se finalmente tomasse consciência do garoto tímido de quem nunca havia imaginado gostar, mas que agora estava ali na sua frente. Fazendo toda a consciência de Kyungsoo virar geleia aos seus pés.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>